


Где не восходит солнце

by Kaellig



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Clash of the Titans (2010), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Family Issues, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Через несколько лет после битвы с Кроносом Аид приходит в Микены — просто потому, что ему некуда больше идти.
Relationships: Andromeda/Perseus (Clash of the Titans 2010), Hades & Perseus, Hades/Persephone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Где не восходит солнце

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку _“Напишите, что было с Аидом и Персеем после дилогии о Титанах. Вот этот путь к принятию друг друга”._

Солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, затапливая долину тёплым золотом и ярко очерчивая холмы на западе. По вечерам, если выдаётся свободное время, Персей всегда приходит сюда — проводить солнце. Как когда-то давно — в прежней жизни — приходил за тем же к прибрежным скалам неподалёку от родной деревни. 

Свободные вечера, впрочем, редки: почти всегда находятся дела, требующие его участия, вопросы, нуждающиеся в его решении. Все чего-то хотят от него, и Персей никогда не отказывает, не уклоняется от того, что считает своим долгом.

Молодой город растёт на глазах; там, где ещё пять лет назад была зелёная долина, теперь стоят кварталы домов, рассечённые прямыми улицами, а в центре гордо высится дворец царя — его, Персея, дворец. 

Смешно: когда перед ним склонялись, как перед сыном Зевса, он пытался доказать, что является чем-то большим; когда его стали чтить как героя, победителя Кроноса, он по-прежнему сомневался, что достоин этой славы, и старался сделать ещё больше.

Теперь он — царь Микен, заменивший для своего народа самого Зевса. И всё равно не чувствует, что заслуживает этого.

— Мой царь, — слышится за спиной голос слуги; Персей ни разу не поднимал на него руки, ни разу не был груб, но тот — совсем мальчишка, лишь немногим старше Элея — явно испытывает перед ним благоговение и страх. И это тяготит так же сильно, как царский пурпур на плечах и золотой нагрудник с ликом Горгоны, который Персей надевает теперь, когда выезжает в город. — Мой царь, не гневайся на своего слугу, что посмел потревожить...

— Говори, — мягко просит Персей и видит, что мальчишка теряется лишь сильнее.

— Мой царь... некий человек явился во дворец и просит встречи с тобой. Говорит, что вы с ним одной крови...

— Одной крови? — Персей хмурится. Из семьи Спироса никого не осталось в живых, дети же Акрисия ему точно не родня. Агенор не стал бы скромничать и огласил бы на все Микены, что он — сын Посейдона. Кто же это может быть? — Пригласи его, пусть войдёт.

Гость входит — и у Персея на миг перехватывает дыхание. На одно короткое мгновение ему кажется, что он видит Зевса; но это, конечно же, не он.

Персей жестом отсылает слугу — не хватает ещё тому узнать, кто явился к его царю, бедняга просто помрёт от ужаса, — и подходит к сгорбленной фигуре, неподвижно замершей в центре просторного зала. 

— Аид, — говорит он, и тот медленно поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Его волосы стали серебристо-белыми, но глаза всё те же — яркие, живые, не подвластные времени. Глаза бессмертного бога, и не имеет значения, что он утратил свою божественную силу.

— Персей, — шелестит голос Аида, подобно песку, которым развеялся его брат, и Персею вдруг хочется прогнать его, закрыть за ним двери, запереть их на все засовы, чтобы никогда не впускать его вновь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Персей чуть резче, чем собирался.

— Решил проведать племянника? — отвечает Аид с едва заметной усмешкой.

Персей снова хмурится и переступает с одной ноги на другую. Он не знает, что понадобилось от него бывшему владыке мёртвых, и понятия не имеет, как себя с ним вести. Если не считать битвы против Кроноса, когда Аид и Зевс, впервые объединив силы, встали на сторону смертных, Аид всегда был его врагом, и кто упрекнёт Персея за недоверие к нему?

Аид поводит плечами, немного распрямляясь, отводит взгляд, и Персей вдруг понимает: он и сам не знает, зачем пришёл, и чувствует себя ничуть не увереннее. 

Каково это — быть богом, утратившим силу? Тем, кто привык устрашать и питаться чужим страхом, но больше не имеет власти ни над живыми, ни над мёртвыми?

Персей вздыхает. Что-то внутри отступает — страх? подозрительность? готовность к бою? — и вместо этого его охватывает глубокая усталость.

— Отужинай со мной, — говорит он и, не дожидаясь ответа Аида, хлопает в ладоши, призывая слугу.

Тот появляется в одно мгновение, будто соткавшись из воздуха.

— Пусть накроют трапезу для моего гостя и приготовят ему покои. 

Слуга кланяется, сгибаясь едва ли не пополам, и убегает прочь.

— Ты готов принять меня в своём доме? — хмыкает Аид.

— Я не могу выставить за порог брата моего отца, — сдержанно отвечает Персей, и Аид кивает, будто бы удовлетворен этим ответом. Будто именно этот ответ и был ему нужен.

***

Он остаётся в Микенах, остаётся в царском дворце, и Персею кажется, что он приютил дикую собаку, а не бывшего бога.

Аид избегает людей, мало разговаривает и держится так, будто постоянно готов к подвоху. Персей подсознательно ждёт, что в один прекрасный день тот просто исчезнет, покинув дворец незаметно и неслышно, будто тень; но этого всё не происходит.

Впрочем, на некоторое время Персею становится не до него — наваливается сразу несколько проблем, в решение которых он погружается с головой. Когда ты управляешь новорожденным городом, проблемы, как оказалось, возникают каждый день — и обязательно там, где ты их вовсе не ожидал.

Проходит несколько мучительно долгих недель, наполненных бессонными ночами и бесконечным преодолением трудностей, высыпающихся на него, словно плоды из прохудившегося мешка, прежде чем у Персея снова выдаётся свободный вечер. Он по своему обыкновению выходит на обзорную площадку, чтобы проводить садящееся солнце и ненадолго отвлечься от всех мыслей, — и видит на своём месте Аида.

Он замирает на миг, но затем подходит ближе и останавливается рядом, опёршись на ограждение.

— В царстве мёртвых не бывает закатов, — говорит Аид и мягко улыбается. Персей смотрит на него искоса. В серых глазах бывшего бога отражается золотисто-рыжее зарево заката, и Персей быстро отворачивается, вспомнив огненную громаду Кроноса.

— Да уж, — хмыкает он, просто чтобы что-то сказать, — вряд ли ты скучаешь по нему.

— Ошибаешься, — всё так же мягко возражает Аид, и его улыбка становится печальной. 

Персей замолкает, снова — уже привычно — чувствуя себя неловко в его присутствии, и на площадке повисает тишина. Лишь когда над холмами остаётся только стремительно тающий краешек солнечного диска, Аид вдруг заговаривает вновь:

— Я видел столь многое, живя среди смертных. Столько уродства, мерзости, зла... — По его лицу, искажая черты, пробегает неприязненная гримаса. — Они по-прежнему винят богов во всех своих бедах, осуждают за порочность и потакание своим капризам, называют безжалостными и равнодушными — и даже не замечают: богов больше нет, а всё это никуда не делось.

— Мы научились всему от вас, — возражает Персей, хотя в глубине души знает, что согласен с Аидом.

Аид медленно усмехается, горько и ядовито, но ничего не отвечает.

Солнце закатывается за холмы, на город падают сумерки, окрашивая белые стены в холодную сизую синеву, и Персей уходит в свои покои.

***

В следующий раз они встречаются на том же месте ещё через неделю. Персей замечает сгорбленную фигуру из окна и, вздохнув, приносит с собой кувшин вина и два кубка. Разливает вино сам, движением подбородка отослав слугу.

Аид смотрит на вино с недоверчивым интересом, делает глоток, качает головой:

— Не амброзия, конечно, но по меркам смертных неплохо.

Персей хмыкает, затем, не сдержавшись, смеётся в голос, негромко, но совершенно искренне.

— Что именно тебя рассмешило? — спрашивает Аид с лёгкой улыбкой и склоняет голову набок. Весь его вид говорит о том, что ему действительно интересен ответ, и это тоже кажется Персею по-своему забавным.

— Ты никогда не станешь похож на смертных.

— Не скажу, чтобы меня это не радовало.

— Зря. — Смех застревает у Персея в горле, обернувшись спазмом, когда он вновь вспоминает войну богов со смертными. — У людей есть качества, которых всегда недоставало олимпийцам.

— Вот как? — Аид чуть щурится, и в воздухе почему-то становится заметно холоднее. Даже теперь, не обладая божественной силой, Аид всё равно ощущается иначе, чем обычные люди. Даже не так, как ощущается Агенор: Персей чувствует, как само мироздание тянется к Аиду, будто прося его ласки; как реагирует на перемену его настроения. От того места, где он стоит, в воздухе словно бы расходятся круги, как от брошенного камня — или гигантской рыбы, проплывшей недалеко от поверхности. 

Зевс говорил, что боги должны умереть, потому что люди, чья вера наделяла их прежде могуществом, больше не нуждаются в них; но действительно ли именно в людях они черпали свою силу? Сейчас Персею кажется, что вовсе нет. А может — это та самая особенность Аида, то самое его отличие, которое позволило ему остаться в живых.

— Ты сам говорил, — вспоминает Персей. — Тогда. В тот день, когда... После битвы с Кроносом.

— И что же я говорил? — медленно спрашивает Аид.

— Что, быть может, без своих способностей станешь лишь сильнее.

Аид смотрит на него пристально, исподлобья, и под его тяжёлым взглядом Персей не чувствует себя ни царём, ни героем, ни полубогом.

— Я по-прежнему чувствую их страх, — говорит тот. — Страх перед самым непостижимым, самым неумолимым и необратимым из всего, что им известно: смертью. Я чувствую его кожей, чувствую кончиками пальцев, чувствую на корне языка и здесь, — он прикладывает руку к груди, над сердцем. — Но я не могу его забрать, как делал прежде. Не могу напитаться им, чтобы укрепить свою силу. — Он усмехается, но, к удивлению Персея, в этой усмешке нет ни боли, ни горечи, как если бы Аид действительно находил это смешным: — Похоже на те муки, к которым я приговорил Тантала, не правда ли?

Он тихо смеётся собственной шутке, и Персей смотрит на него с удивлением.

***

Это входит у них в привычку. Каждый раз, когда Персей приходит полюбоваться закатом, Аид уже дожидается его на том же месте. К третьему разу на площадке появляются стол и два кресла. К четвёртому Персей, вновь принеся с собой вино и кубки, обнаруживает на столе тарелку с фруктами и сыром — явно по расторопности слуги.

Их разговоры, поначалу перемежающиеся болезненными напоминаниями и горькой насмешкой, постепенно становятся неторопливыми и обстоятельными. Персей открывает для себя, что Аид не просто именовался царём мёртвых — он действительно умеет мыслить как правитель, и многие его советы оказываются крайне полезными. Они частенько засиживаются теперь до глубокой ночи, не обращая внимания на опустевший кувшин и наползающую с холмов прохладу. Они говорят о человеческой природе и движении звёзд по небосклону, о том, стоит ли ждать засуху или дожди (Аид всегда оказывается прав, и Персей пытается запомнить признаки, по которым тот предсказывает погоду). Говорят о том, в какую сторону следует расширять разрастающийся город и с кем из соседей налаживать отношения.

В один из таких вечеров Аид бросает на него внимательный (и уже не кажущийся таким тяжёлым) взгляд:

— Ты торгуешь с Аргосом.

— Конечно. — Вопрос звучит неожиданно и слегка сбивает Персея с толку. — У нас прекрасные отношения с Аргосом. Ты же знаешь: Элей остался там, служить царице. Поначалу это казалось мне более безопасным, чем брать его с собой в неизвестность, а потом он и сам не захотел уходить.

— Могу понять, — усмехается Аид. — Не могу я понять другого: почему ты сам не остался в Аргосе?

Персей замирает, затем медленно подносит к губам кубок. Сладкое вино горчит на языке.

— Зачем бы мне там оставаться?

— Чтобы быть царём?

— Аргосу не нужен царь, — возражает Персей, мотнув головой, — и уж тем более не нужны боги и полубоги. Аргосу достаточно царицы. Андромеда — их герой, и в их глазах она божественнее, чем ты или я. Мне там не было места.

Он почти верит в собственные слова. 

— Вы, смертные, порой бываете так глупы, — качает головой Аид. — С такой лёгкостью отказываетесь от того, что по-настоящему важно.

— И что же, по-твоему, для нас важно?

— Ты бы хотел воскресить свою Ио?

Персею кажется, будто его ударили под дых. Он стискивает пальцами ножку кубка, и чувствует, как мнётся под ними металл. Боги мертвы, последний из них утратил силу, но кровь, текущая по венам полубогов, всё ещё делает их сильнее простых смертных. Персею так нравится об этом забывать.

— Нет, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Не хотел бы.

— А Андромеду?

Персей вскидывает на него глаза. В голове вдруг становится совершенно пусто, а из груди будто исчезает весь воздух.

— Что... что ты сказал?! Она мертва?! Но... как? Этого не может быть!..

— Она жива. — Аид улыбается насмешливо и немного снисходительно. — Но если бы она умерла — допустим, тогда, в битве с Кроносом. А я — допустим — по-прежнему обладал бы властью над мёртвыми. Попытался бы ты тогда забрать её у меня?

Персей делает вдох. Воздух, сладкий от полевых цветов, вновь заполняет грудь, и голова немного идёт кругом — а может, до неё просто добралось наконец выпитое вино.

— Да, — слышит Персей и лишь затем понимает, что это его собственный голос.

Во взгляде Аида появляется какое-то странное выражение, тёплое и понимающее. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, отпивает из своего кубка и смотрит на восток, на тёмное-тёмное небо, в котором тут и там проглядывают звёзды.

— В царстве мёртвых не бывает ни закатов, ни рассветов, — негромко говорит он, — но больше всего на свете я хотел бы вновь оказаться там. Потому что нет среди живых ни одной женщины, которая заменила бы для меня Персефону. — Когда он вновь переводит взгляд на Персея, тот видит в его глазах ту же тёмную синеву, в глубине которой поблескивают звёзды. — Ни мне, ни тебе туда нет дороги, и когда век Андромеды окончится, ты никогда не сможешь её вернуть. Стоит ли жить бесконечным сожалением, когда ты можешь быть счастливым? — Он качает головой, допивает вино и, поставив пустой кубок на стол, поднимается на ноги.

Персей остаётся сидеть до самого утра. Лишь когда первые солнечные лучи ласково касаются его лица, он встаёт.

Где-то на свете — он знает это точно, чувствует кожей и кончиками пальцев, как Аид чувствует чужой страх, — есть способ вернуть Аида в царство мёртвых. Туда, куда тянется его сердце.

И тогда Персей сможет прийти в Аргос и забрать оттуда то, что нужно ему больше, чем воздух и солнце.

А может быть, и раньше.


End file.
